left over
by Katia-chan
Summary: Bakura's been banished, Ryou's depressed until someone comes along and teaches him to live again. not yaoi, suggestions welcome, flames not, r/r pwese? this story needs a plot!


The shimmering sun rays bounced off the water whare Ryou Bakura sat, stil as a statue. The water reflected off his white hair and his pale skin. An angel sitting next o a lake. This wasn't a happy angel, this was a depressed angel. An unloved angel. Bakura had been banished, his friends had deserted him in one way or another and he was feeling so lonely. What good was life if there was no one to share it with. Not darkness, not friends, not even his fellow item holder Yugi. He stared off into the water, not paying attention to how badly it hurt his eyes. Then he felt someone sit down beside him.  
  
"hello," he said without looking away from the waves.  
  
"hi Ryou," he looked up in astonishment. Malik sat next to him. The Egyptian hadn't been seen since his yami had been banished. He had simply vanished without a trace. This had made the others, including himself extremely happy. Malik was the last person he'd expected or wanted to see. He wasn't sure what he was like when he wasn't possessed by a maniac but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. Malik just sat there, he didn't appear to be there for any reason, but was it just Ryou or did Malik also seem a little wary.  
  
"it's ok," He said suddenly, realizing the cause of the other's fear.  
  
"what?" Malik looked puzzled.  
  
"it's alright, Bakura's gone," He looked surprised.  
  
"gone?"  
  
"yes, forever," He nodded and smiled at Ryou.  
  
"so, we're in the same boat are we?"  
  
"I gues so," Ryou pulled up a blade of grass and twirled it between his fingers.  
  
"it's not bad you know," Ryou looked up at the taller blond boy.  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"having them gone again, sort of makes you your own person,"  
  
"I gues it does, but, can I ask you a question?" Malik studied him carefully.  
  
"sure, ask away."  
  
"well, do you ever miss him?" Malik looked so shocked that Ryouu almost laughed.  
  
"of course, every day.. every stinking lonely day,"  
  
There was something comforting about sharing his pain with someone. He hadn't loved Bakura, hadn't even liked him but he'd ben there, and he'd even come through when the situation was diar. Now he was gone. The bruises and scars would heal but the broken half of his soul would not. That was irreplaceable.  
  
You have to get over it," Malik's voice made Ryou jump.  
  
"get over it?"  
  
"yes, you need to go on living, play with friends,"  
  
"I don't have any friends any more, they all left just after he did,"  
  
"well, force your way back in. None of them are sure what to do, they don't know how you'll feel or act,"  
  
"I'm the same, it was Bakura that made me different,"  
  
"sure, you know that, but they don't, just show them that you're the same,"  
  
"that might work," Silence reigned for a few moments. Ryou opened his mouth to say something when they heard a voice.  
  
"Ryou! Ryou Bakura!" he looked up to see Serenity Weeler running towards him.  
  
"There you are," she was breatheing hard as she stopped in front of him.  
  
"hello Serenity," she blushed as she noticed the boy, who she didn't know sitting next to Ryou.  
  
"oh, hello, I'm afraid I don't know you,"  
  
"I'm Malik, just a friend of Ryou's,"  
  
"it's nice to meet you," she extended a hand in that polite way, Malik took it and then she turned to Ryou.  
  
"Yugi wants us all to come to the game shop, there's a small tornament going on, I have to run, are you coming?" she stepped back.  
  
"sorry, just in a hurry!" she called. Ryou hesitated  
  
"go on ahead, I need to run anyway,"  
  
"it was nice talking to you,"  
  
"and same here, remember what I said, try to live again," Ryou smiled back at Malik where he sat, and now it was his turn to stare into the pond.  
  
"Thank you Malik, holder of the rod," And Ryou followed Serenity, soothed for the first time and knowing it was going to be alright.  
  
A/n: wow... . . . whare did that come from? Just sat down at the computer and started writing. Not really much of a plot, but like it's showing, it has some lessons behind it, sommewhare. Hope you enjoyed, and if you have any ideas to add to this and actually make it a real story I'm open, my inspiration has run out.  
  
Ttfn  
  
Katia 


End file.
